


Day 18: Neat

by Magpie_Crow



Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Bartender Remy, Happy Ending, M/M, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, bartender Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Roman got stood up. Again.Is he ever going to find someone who respects him enough not to?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Fictober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Day 18: Neat

**Author's Note:**

> ............................. 
> 
> So i got stood up twice in two days. By two different people. It's nbd.

“Whiskey. Neat.” Roman snapped as he sat down at the bar. Remus looked at him sharply from where he was polishing glasses.

“You don’t want that.” 

“You don’t know what I want, Re. Just give me what I asked for.” 

Remus put down his glass and came over to lean on the counter in front of Roman.

“Got stood up again?”

Roman groaned and put his head down on the counter. 

“Do you have to remind me?” He didn’t know what was going on. This was the third date in two weeks that had flaked on him, and he was damned tired of it. He was pretty sure there wasn’t something wrong with _him_ , he knew his worth, but it still hurt to be left waiting. 

Remus ruffled his hair and went to make him a drink. 

It wasn’t neat whiskey, but whatever it was tasted pretty good, so he wasn’t going to complain.

~~~~

Remy watched as Roman slumped onto the bar again. This was the third time he’d done so, and Remy was curious as to why his co-worker’s hot brother was so down. After Remus turned away to flirt with a patron at the end of the bar, Remy sidled over to Roman. 

“Sup, gurl?”

Roman smiled tiredly at him. 

“Just came in for a drink, Rem. How’s business?”

“Boomin’. We had a bachelorette party come in earlier. Remus had a field day with their drinks.”

Laughing, Roman shook his head as he glanced over at his twin. 

“Of course he did. How’s Emile?”

Now, Remy liked that Roman was hot. That was point one in Roman’s favor, but he also liked that Roman _cared_. 

“He’s good. We’ve found a nice play group for him, and he loves it.” 

~~

Remy was beginning to notice that Roman had consumed _way_ too much alcohol. Remus didn’t seem to mind, up until Remy reminded him that he would have to take Roman home drunk. 

Remus cut his brother off immediately. They managed to coax Roman into a booth with some fries, and both of them were keeping an eye on him as he lazily ate them.   
Sliding a drink to a patron, Remy glanced over at Roman, only to see a big man looming over him. Roman was looking up at the man, eyes glazed with alcohol, and he didn’t seem to resist when the man pulled him up out of the booth by his arm. 

With a muttered curse, Remy hurried out from behind the bar.

“Excuse me, sir.”

“This ain’t none of your business.”

“Yes sir, it is. That happens to be my co-worker’s brother, and I can’t let you take advantage of him in his inebriated state.”

Roman seemed to come to and notice Remy.

“Rem! Heeey! You’re cute, you know that? I bet you wouldn’t stand me up. You’d be there on time, with flowers or some shit. We should date.” He turned to the man still holding his arm. 

“What do you think? Wouldn’t Rem and I be cute together?”

The large man scoffed and pushed Roman into Remy’s arms. Remy stumbled a bit, but managed to hold onto his drunk friend. 

“Hey! You’re close! And hot. I should-“

Roman was kissing him. 

Remy went stiff, gay panicking, until Remus came over and pulled the two gently apart. 

“I know you’re gay, Rem, but no kissing customers. Or letting them kiss you.”

Remus guided Roman back into his seat, ignoring his twin’s protests about being separated from Remy, and Remy went back behind the bar in a daze, serving patrons in a fugue. 

Roman thought he was cute. 

~~~~

Roman woke up with a mighty headache. He stumbled out of his room, only to find Remus sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of cereal. 

“Morning, sleeping beauty,” his brother crowed, and Roman groaned. 

He banged around in the pantry, looking for pain meds. Luckily, Remus decided that Roman didn’t need more pain, and he kept his mouth shut. 

Up until Roman was swallowing the pills with water.

“You kissed Remy last night.”

Water sprayed everywhere as Roman processed that information.

Fuck. 

~~

He got a text later that day, from Remy of all people.

**CoffeeGuy:** Want to go on a date?

Obviously Roman said yes. 

Remy didn’t stand him up.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! 
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
